Alexandra Miller (TBM)
"I'm a coward when it all began, when I thought everything was running away. Left behind my friends, now they may be dead, and all I can do is moan" - Alexandra talking about what happened in the bottling. 'Alexandra "Alex" Miller '''is a character in The Boston Massacre, she was traveling with her boyfriend Chad and his friends Kristie, Pete, Trent and Jonathan. Personality Alexandra is somewhat rude, she does what it takes and do not like to be contradicted by anyone. She has a hatred for zombies, because he discovered that his family had been killed by them. But near her boyfriend Chad, she is caring and loving. Before Outbreak ''When it All Began Alexandra and her friends were at the gas station when the zombies came there and started killing people restaurant. They met with Jessica, Molly, Cindy and Tracy. Later, Jessica broke a window, through which all passed being, however, the friend of Alexandra, Jonathan, Jessica and her friend, Molly, ended up dead. They then took the car and drove on. Reaching Safety Alexandra, Chad, Kristie, Pete and Trent came to Boston in search of a refuge when Jessica came up to them. Later, she and Kristie cards with the girls were playing to pass the time until the two returned to the car. The Shadows Of The Night When Jessica tells about what the military would do, they will soon warn others and Alexandra, Alexandra does not believe at first, but after explosions, gunfire and screams are heard, she and others believe. She runs to warn the others to flee, she said she saw Kristie and Pete flee forward and Trent being shot, until they finally go with Chad to the cave, where he reunited with Jessica and Cindy. The Friend Is Enemy Alexandra and Vanessa were in the cave, they took care of the children in the group. They Returned Alexandra attended the funeral of Simone, she was later seen sleeping with Chad. She then heard the shots and Carly was with others there and witnessed the fight between Erick and Jessica. Relationships Chad Chad is the boyfriend of Alexandra, she is shown to be caring and loving near him. Was told by Chad that the two met in the first year of college, and that the two only kissed for the first time in five meetings. When Chad was grabbed by two zombies and almost bitten, Alexandra ran to help him and brutally killed them, and demonstrated to be extremely worried. Jessica Jessica and Alexandra are friends, Alex is grateful to Jessica for saving her and her friends at the restaurant, they have a falling out when Alex thinks that Jessica was lying about the plans of extermination. When Cindy and Jessica arrive at the cave, she embraces it and is happy the two have survived. Killed Victims * Many Zombies * Seven military soldiers * Frank * Cristopher (zombified) Appearances * When it All Began * Reaching Safety * The Shadows Of The Night * The Friend Is Enemy * They Returned Triva * When Alexandra was a child, she suffered a car accident and was in the hospital for several days. Category:Characters